Damage Control
by Spastic Ash
Summary: AU! She was always there for him, his own personal brand of damage control once the Demon took over. SoulxMaka Drabble. Rated T for suggestion I guess.


This may or may not have been inspired by the untable trait in Sims 3 Into the Future. I do not own Soul Eater or whatever else I included and I am not American so apologies for any innacuracies. This is just a drabble so yeah. Oh and it is SoulxMaka

Plot: AU! She was always there for him, his own personal brand of damage control once the Demon took over.

* * *

**Damage Control**

It started out in high school; he was the mysterious new transfer in her school. He was a walking snowstorm with his white hair messy and easily found in a sea of colour; he was a smile of knives; he was two twin pools of liquid fire that stared intensely at anyone who came too close.

Maka supposed that he grew out of his dislike for others because in a matter of weeks he was being dragged around by Black Star, arm slung around his neck and causing all sorts of mischief. He was popular, for a time. He was so cool until he lost control and lapsed into an episode of what one girl described as pure insanity.

After that only Black Star talked to him.

Maka was proud that the blue-haired monkey she grew up with still talked to the white haired boy she came to know as Soul. At first it was sympathy that spurred her to partner up with him in Biology; she was an outcast of her own creation and decided that if Soul was good enough for Black Star then she may as well give him a chance. A chance that ended with him on the floor with a book buried in his skull.

Their friendship didn't happen in that class, they were forced together because no one wanted Soul, the last kid that got in his way during an episode ended up in the hospital… No one wanted that, especially so close to the countless scalpels from what seemed to be more of a class on dissection than biology.

It was only when she found him in the music room, pounding away at the old piano in the music room, did she really begin to understand. It was only when the song finished and Soul returned to his slouch did Maka clap for him. After that, for a week he scowled at her until caving and returning her smiles and waves. Eventually talking, and sitting with her for lunch with Black Star and the gang.

He was finally beginning to regain his cool when he had another episode, he didn't want to wake up and see who was left.

Instead of being restrained, he was being embraced. He was being coerced into the Nurse's room and laid down in a warm lap, his hair being petted and played with as his breathing slowed and the images left him. Above him, Maka hummed tunelessly as she waited for him to open his eyes.

That, she supposed, was when their real friendship began.

With each episode he would wake to find himself in Maka's lap, her fingers in his hair and a new song tunelessly hummed to discover. It wasn't long until he found himself confiding in her, all his secrets filed away in her nerdy brain while hers stored in his in the form of music notes.

She was surprised to find he lived by himself, and with time she found that she was a permanent fixture in both his life and his apartment. They took jobs and paid the rent, and Maka continued to be the first face he saw after his episodes, accompanied with a mug of hot-chocolate in the winter months and a can of his favourite soda in summer.

The jazz music came later, when she was away with her father for dinner and he began to feel as if he would slip into the black-room with the demon that pulled him like a puppet, Maka would text him and he would put on an old record they salvaged from her father's attic. It was calming but he still felt lost until Maka wearily came home, toed off her heels and exchanged her clothes for some sweats and one of his shirts and tugged at his hair.

He was so entirely dependent on her, it was only later he discovered she was also dependent on him. When she came in after a hard day at college and he had a movie for her, ready with hot-chocolate and a pair of his favourite boxers. He would come in her room at night after a nightmare and sit her in his lap as she had always done for him, playing with the soft honey locks until she finally calmed down enough to offer him a pillow for the night.

Their friendship continued and Maka stayed with him, even after the episodes reduced until there were none. It stayed like that for a while until he lapsed again, stressed because he was beginning to realise that he needed something that was more than friendship, something that he could never ask for as she had her own issues with love because of her father. He was so entirely stressed and accidentally lapsed at a Christmas party with Black Star and his high school sweetheart Tsubaki.

When he woke up he was in Maka's lap as she hummed along to a jazz song that played softly on her phone. When she realised he was awake she pulled her hands from his hair and leant down to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Just like that, they were a couple. There was no big 'I love you' moment, there was never any need. She held him while he sobbed apologies and they moved on with their lives, only now the hot-chocolate came with kisses and his bed was now theirs.

His episodes faded once again as their lives progressed and they graduated from college, got good careers and got married. The small life growing in Maka still caused an occasional lapse but he was always in good hands. Their children grew up on jazz music and Christmas parties with 'uncle' Black Star and 'auntie' Tsubaki, or in their youngest daughter's case 'uncle Bla-Sta' and 'auntie Tsuba-ti'.

When people ask their children about their parents, how they met, they smile and tell them sweetly that daddy is a little crazy, like aunt Pattie over there. Yeah, the one building the giraffe…

…And that mummy loves him, and has loved him since he played piano in that music room.


End file.
